


A Twin’s Betrayal

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Twin’s Betrayal

Sam knew that Jess has a twin sister. An identical twin sister. However, he only loved Jess, he was completely and utterly in love with her. You went to a different school from them, and he was usually studying in the library when she Skyped with you.

So, walking into the apartment he shared with Jess, to seeing double, he was shocked. “Uh, Jess?” He honestly could not tell them apart, and that bothered him. And was also slightly arousing. It was an odd mix of feelings, that was for sure.

“Welcome home, babe.” Jess moved over, pecking his cheek. “So, you know how we have that spare room?” He simply nodded, unable to find words. “I offered it to Y/N!” She said excitedly. “She just transferred here, and there was no way I was going to let her stay in some dorm.” She hugged his arm. “I hope that’s okay?”

Nodding, he shrugged. “Why not?” He smiled.

* * *

Okay, so you thought that your sister’s boyfriend was pretty much the hottest guy you had ever laid eyes on. Not that you would voice that outloud. That was on your mind when you stood in the bathroom after your shower. You had a towel wrapped around your body, your wet hair sticking to your shoulders, the mirror all fogged up. Sam and Jess were out, so you were enjoying the bathroom as long as you wanted.

You’d taken a longer shower than usual, making sure to get every spot on your legs as you shaved, massaging your scalp until you were so relaxed you could melt, and every muscle in your body felt refreshed.

Hearing the bathroom door open, your eyes went wide. You could see Sam’s shape in the bathroom mirror. You were frozen in place as he wrapped a large arm around your waist, his lips moving over your neck. “S-Sam.” You breathed, your eyes fluttering shut. “I-I’m not Jess.” You whimpered, expecting him to pull away.

You felt his lips turn up into a smirk. “I know.” He breathed, sending shivers down your spine. “It can’t be wrong when you’re identical, right?” His voice was low as he pulled the towel from your body. The tips of his fingers moved over your stomach, barely touching you. “I’m curious if that means all your spots are the same as hers…” He growled. “Stop me now, and I’ll walk out that door.” He gave you an out. He wanted to bend you over the sink right there, but not if you wanted out.

You answered by reaching behind his head, and tangling your fingers in his hair. “Don’t stop.” You whined, earning a deep chuckle.

“Good.”

* * *

Sitting on the couch in shorts and a tank, you had your feet up on the coffee table. There was a bag of chips next to you, and a soda in your hand. Jess walked in, dropped her purse on the nearby chair, and flopped next to you. “You okay?” You asked, glancing at her. You knew your sister, and something was bothering her.

She looked at you, chewing on her lip. “I think Sam’s cheating.” She breathed, making your eyebrows shoot up. While you had been having an affair with the very attractive man for nearly a month, you doubted you’d given any clues.

“Pffft.” You shook your head. “Have you seen the way that man eyes you?” You told her. “I doubt he could even get turned on by anyone else. The man is head over heels for you. I’m just waiting for him to pop the question.”

Jess looked unsure, moving to lean her head on your shoulder like you had when you were younger. “Something just seems off lately, sis.” She told you, stealing a chip, which made you smile softly. You’d spent many high school nights like this when neither of you wanted to go out partying like the other kids. “My gut is telling me that something is wrong.”

You leaned your cheek on her head, your cheeks a light pink, and a pit in your stomach. Sure, you felt guilty, but at the same time…you didn’t want to stop. It was a vicious cycle. You felt guilty, he made you feel better, which made you feel guilty. “Jessie, he works on campus, he helps keep this place cleaner than most places around here, he keeps you happy…” You teased her lightly. “Don’t deny it, the walls are thin.” You chuckled. “Plus, the man has like the highest GPA. Ever.” You patted her leg. “He probably needs a spa day and a lot of coffee.”

She nodded. “Yeah, he does do a lot.” She agreed. “And he has been cramming more lately. Maybe I should do something nice for him?” She sat up, thinking. “A little thank you, maybe?” Jess mused.

Kissing your sister’s cheek, you got up and stretched. “You could give him a leaf and he would be over the moon.” You chuckled. “But, I have an 8am class, I’ll see you sometime tomorrow.” You smiled at her.

“Night, sis. Love you.” She smiled back.

“Love you to the moon and back.” You grinned, just like when you were kids.

She chuckled. “Love you to Jupiter and back.” For some reason, she always picked Jupiter. Never had a reason why, but it made it your favorite planet. With that, you made your way to bed.

* * *

It had been just a couple weeks since that conversation, and you were curled up in bed. You’d felt like crap the last few days, and knew exactly why, too. You were 6 weeks pregnant, and found out the day before. You were in shock, to say the least. Not only were you on birth control, but you’d always used condoms. So much for those safety measures.

Hearing a knock on the door, you groaned. “Leave me alone!” You called out, sounding miserable.

Sam peeked his head in. “It’s just me.” He said gently. “You’ve been sick, you want me to walk you to the clinic?” He offered. What the two of you had wasn’t just sex, you were good friends, too. You cared about one another, and the other’s well being.

This wasn’t something you could hide forever, making you screw your eyes shut as you teared up. You believed in a woman’s right to choose for herself whether or not to have an abortion, but you just couldn’t. “N-No. I was there yesterday, Sammy.” You sniffed. You calling him that alone had him alarmed.

He came in, sitting on your bedside. “Talk to me. Do you need some medicine, maybe some soup?” He offered, running his large hand through your hair. When you shook your head, he furrowed his brows, growing more worried. “Whatever it is, you need to talk to me so we can get you through this.”

“I’m pregnant.” Your voice cracked, and you refused to open your eyes. You didn’t want to see the anger, or the resentment on his face. You didn’t want to see his heart break over this.

Sam felt as if the world had been pulled out from under him. “You’re pregnant?” He breathed, as if he had never heard the word before in his life.

“I’m sorry.” You sobbed.

He took a deep breath, unable to imagine the feelings that were going through you at the moment. What he felt was nothing compared to that, and he knew it. “Hey, look at me.” You slowly cracked your eyes, seeing him giving you a sad smile. “We’re having a baby, I guess.” He sighed.

You swallowed, nodding. “Yeah, we are.”

* * *

Hiding your pregnancy was pretty easy at first. You weren’t a big drinker, so turning down a shot was nothing suspicious. Sleeping was nothing strange for a college student, and neither was feeling like crap now and then. Getting out for appointments wasn’t all that difficult, either, thankfully. Sam couldn’t go, not without people talking, so he got updated at home.

He had his hands on you as much as he could. It was like knowing you were pregnant sparked something inside him. Quickies were more common now, although he had to be more careful about bite marks. Before, he would remember. Now, however, he would get so into it that he’d left marks. Thankfully, in places you could hide.

You were home alone when you were about five months pregnant. You were in a baggy shirt, as always, and yoga shorts. Pretty much your go-to at this point. “Y/N?!” Sam called out as he walked in.

“In here.” You called, as you were washing dishes from your lunch. When he came up behind you, kissing your neck, you giggled. “Lemme finish these!” You playfully protested, his left hand lifting your shirt while his right hand slipped into your shorts.

He ‘hmmm’d’. “Let me play while you work.” He teased your folds. “I’m sure we can managed that.” He rolled his hips against your backside.

You gasped as his middle finger dipped between your folds and rubbed your clit softly. “Sammy.” You whimpered.

* * *

Sam had your shirt tossed off to the side, your shorts around your ankles, and your hands were on the counter. His chest was to your back as he thrust into you, his lips moving over your shoulder. “Fuck, princess.” He growled.

One of his hands gripped your hip hard enough to leave a mark, while the other massaged your breast. “I’m close.” You panted, hanging your head.

Neither of you heard the door over the sounds of skin slapping against skin, his grunts and groans, or your whimpers. You could tell he was close, and that pushed you closer to your own climax. However, an ultrasound picture being slammed on the counter next to you jerked you both from the moment. “I’m 8 weeks pregnant, Sam.” Jess seethed. “But it looks like I’m not the only one knocked up around here.” Her glare went to you.

Sam’s mouth went dry, biting his lip as he pulled out. “Jess….” He started.

“Fuck you both.” She spat, turning on her heel, both of you hearing her sobs.


End file.
